How Rory got Amy (Out of My League)
by lyraeliowy
Summary: How Rory and and Amy met and how the Doctor ruined one of their many honeymoons


How Rory got Amy (Out of My League)

The first time Rory met Amy was when his parents decided to send him to a summer camp in Leadsworth. They were moving there that fall and thought it would be good for him to meet other children from his class. What they hadn't counted on was him meeting Amelia Pond and her fantastic story of a Raggedy Doctor that flew around saving people in his magic blue box. Amy and Melody (soon to be Mels) had been playing on the swings during the morning snack break as Rory wandered around looking lost. There were so many people. And no one was paying very much attention to the little blond boy with mouth-gear. Rory, however , had the unlucky chance of wandering to close to the swings. Where Amy and Melody had decided to launch themselves off the swings in midair. Predictably they managed to hit Rory on the way down.

"Oh my goodness are you ok!" Amy asked climbing off him.

Rory groaned cluching his mouth

"I think you broke him" Melody chimed in pulling him up

"I lost a tooth!" Rory said holding it in his hand.

"The Doctor could fix it!" Amy said.

"Who's that" Rory asked looking confused at both of them

The rest was history. By the end of the week Amy, Mels and Rory were the best of friends. And while his parents wished he had met more, well, _normal _people. They were happy that he had made friends

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

They were studying the day it finally happened. Amy, Mels and Him. Studying for the chemistry exam on Monday with Mels sprawled out as always on Amys bed tossing her Raggedy Doctor box from hand to hand as she recited elements at them. Somehow, despite Mels constant absences from school and trouble making ways she always seemed to know everything. Rory had tuned the girls out as Amy launched into yet another speech about WHY Mels couldn't act like a 'normal human being'. The details caught his attention though. "Who steals a double Decker bus?" He asked looking up. Even for Mels that was out there.

"Borrowed it" She corrected.

Rolling his eyes Rory went back to studying valence electrons and shells. Until Mels threw a paper ball at him.

"What?" He had obviously missed something

"She has you and I have no one it isn't fair!"

"Wait? I don't have Amy…" said Rory getting up and getting his things. Obviously studying was not going to be happening tonight.

"Right! How do I have Rory I mean he's nice and all but…Gay."

Rory stopped on the way out the door stunned "I'm not gay!"

"But you never had a girlfriend and only hang with us!" Amy said exasperated

Rory turned red and decided the best course of action was fleeing. Mels looked at Amy eyebrow raised in a 'really are you that stupid' look. The light bulb was almost visible as Amy put the pieces together.

"WAIT RORY!"

"And the penny drops…" said Mels with a grin tossing the blue space box on Amy's bed. She wanted to see this. Maybe she would make popcorn.

A Roman and Kissagram

The ship shuddered and dipped dumping Amy and Rory off the massive water bed and onto the floor.

"EVERYTIME" Rory said laying there "EVERYTIME"

"Not quite every time" Amy said getting up and cautiously climbing sideways to the window.

"Do you think he does it on purpose?" Rory said heavily getting up and following his wife.

"What? Ruin the honeymoon? No, I just think he has terrible judgment…" she said craning her neck to see further up the ship's exterior.

Rory snorted "Figures" and began trying to find decent clothing in the mess the jolt had dumped on the floor.

"Oh Bullocks" said Amy as she dropped down and braced herself. Seconds later another asteroid hit the ship sending Rory flying back into the bed. "I hate him so much right now" Rory said conversationally. As he waited for the aftershocks to subside watching his wife (and it still made him warm and fuzzy inside to think of her that way _finally_)

"no you don't stupid head" She said as she made her way to the door stopping to grab a gadget from the coat rack on the way.

"aren't you going to change?" asked Rory gesturing to her outfit.

"I figured getting help was more important" Amy said with a shrug "Besides its not indecent…." And with that she disappeared out the door.

With a sigh Rory got up and followed her tugging the Centurion outfit back into place. A quick debate about whether he should bring his sword or not was instantly settled when he realized it was Amy. He might as well be prepared.


End file.
